


I’ll Be Good (Love The World Like I Should)

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Ambiguous Sexualities, Ambiguous/Open Ending, During Canon, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Girl Power, Girls Working Together, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelby and Kendall are fighting.  That fact alone wouldn’t be particularly noteworthy on any given day, but today they’re fighting about something new: whether or not to trust a villain who wants to defect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Be Good (Love The World Like I Should)

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, this wasn't easy to write! I thought Poisandra would be a breeze, but it turns out fixing her and Sledge was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be.
> 
> Also there are a lot of playful chasing scenes in my Dino Charge fics? I'm not sure where this trend came from but I like where it's going.

“You. Cannot. Be. Serious!” The brainy one whisper-yells at the Pink Ranger with their backs turned to her. 

“Oh, come on, Kendall, could you try and have a little compassion here?” The Pink Ranger argues back, and Poisandra wonders if they think they’re being secretive, what with the way they’re attempting to whisper and hiding their faces from her. 

Perhaps they expect her to politely not listen? Well, if they do then they don’t know anything about evil space aliens. Formerly evil space aliens, she reminds herself, craning her neck to listen to them and wringing her hands. 

“It’s obviously a trap,” Kendall declares, throwing her hands up in the air. 

“If you’re a heartless, cynical person then yes, this might be a trap,” Shelby says, her voice full of teenage know-it-all vitriol, “But it might also be a sincere cry for help.”

“Explain to me how we’re supposed to differentiate between the two before she stabs us in the back?” Kendall wants to know, shoving her glasses angrily up her nose. 

“Well,” Shelby considers, and she looks back over her shoulder at Poisandra and chews her lip. “We could ask her.” 

“Ask her,” Kendall repeats incredulously. 

“Yeah,” Shelby agrees, nodding and giving her an encouraging smile, “We could have a little faith, and ask her about her reasons.” 

Kendall sighs and looks at the ceiling, and Poisandra can see her ticking off her fingers on her hips as she counts to ten silently. “Okay,” she agrees, her voice strained, “Let’s ask her.” 

The two turn back to her, and Poisandra stands from the stool she’s been sitting on, and smiles her most charming smile. 

“So, Poisandra,” Shelby says, smiling awkwardly back, “Not that we aren’t really supportive of you wanting to defect and all, but we were just, er, wondering, what brought this on?” 

“If you want us to help you, we’re going to need some proof you’re really going to turn over a new leaf,” Kendall says, crossing her arms. Shelby nudges her with her elbow and gives her a look. 

“Oh, proof?” Poisandra considers this, bringing her finger up to her lips and tapping them. “Well, I don’t know about proof, but I didn’t exactly show up empty handed!” And with that she pulls the Aqua Energem out of her sleeve and holds it up for them to see.

Both of the girl’s eyes go wide. 

“Where did you get that?” Kendall exclaims at the same moment Shelby says, “An Energem!”

“Yes,” Poisandra says, giggling, “The Aqua Energem. Sledge is going to regret putting off our wedding for over millennia when he realizes I took it!” 

“This changes everything,” Kendall says, clearly restraining herself from reaching for the gem, in case it’s a trap.

But Shelby gets caught up somewhere else. “Wait, you want to defect because… Sledge doesn’t want to marry you?”

Poisandra sighs, and slips the Aqua Energem back into her sleeve (to Kendall’s immediate objection) and sits back down, putting her head in her hands. “I’ve been head over heels for the guy since the first day I saw him. And I thought he loved me, too! But I’ve been waiting and waiting, and waiting! I want a commitment! I want the real deal! I wanna be his #1 gal, not his side piece with a cute tush!”

Shelby stifles a giggle and raises her hand to her lips, and Kendall crosses her arms. 

“So, you want to help us to get back at him, huh? What happens when you change your mind?” Kendall wants to know, looking like her usual skeptical human self. 

“Oh, not gonna happen!” Poisandra says, standing triumphantly. “When this girl makes a decision, she sticks to it. After all I’ve been trying to get the guy to marry me for four million years, I think I can stick it out on the human side to get back at him for a good hundred or so! Oh, it’s really gonna grind his gears. I wish I could see the look on his face when he finds out I’m gonna be a Power Ranger!” 

Shelby and Kendall exchange a look. 

“Okay,” Shelby says, reaching out to pat Poisandra’s shoulder, “Maybe we should take this one step at a time.”

Poisandra nods enthusiastically. “You’re the boss! After all, I can’t expect to fit in around here without your help. Oh, we’re gonna be the best teammates!”

“Alright,” Kendall says grudgingly, nodding at Shelby, “We’ll let you on our side, on a trial basis. But one mistake!” She warns, pointing a finger at her. “If you betray us, you’ll have me to deal with.” 

“I just see one problem,” Shelby says, looking Poisandra up and down, “How are we gonna get her out of this place and back to the base without Sledge seeing she’s with us and following her?” 

They both make faces of contemplation. 

Poisandra thinks for a moment, too, and gets an idea. “Oh,” she says, and then snaps her fingers and twirls around a few times. 

She’s never been fantastic at transmutations, but she has, out of curiosity, been practicing a human form. While the original purpose behind such a form had been spying on the rangers or perhaps to dazzle some human men with her feminine wiles, she finds it very useful now that she intends to join them. 

Blonde hair, much blonder than Kendalls, a super cute outfit covered in her trademark hearts, and the cutest open toe peeps anyone’s ever seen… Sledge wouldn’t be able to recognize her even if he’d seen her do it. 

And, from the open mouthed stares she gets from her two new companions, the glamour is very realistic. 

Kendall shakes it off first, and has to reach over and pop Shelby’s mouth shut for her. 

“You’ve gotta show me how to do that,” Shelby says, making Poisandra blush. 

“Oh,” she says, her human voice new and funny sounding, “Go on, you!” 

***

Kendall is on the phone to Chase the second they leave the warehouse, and Shelby keeps a lookout to make sure no one if following them as they walk back towards town and the museum. 

Poisandra is just as tall in human form as she had been in her old form, and Shelby keeps double taking by accident at how pretty she’d managed to be. She’d clearly been observing human beauty trends for a while. 

While Kendall tries to explain the situation to what Shelby imagines is a very confused Chase, Shelby decided to get some more information about their new… er, ally. 

“So, Poisan- erm, should we pick you out a new name?” Shelby wonders, giving her a questioning look, “A more human one, maybe?” 

Poisandra considers this, tapping her lip gently with her index finger. “Do you know, I’m not very good with names. Any ideas?” 

“Um,” Shelby hesitates, and tries to think of some names that sound similar. “Penelope? Or maybe Phoebe?” 

“Those don’t sound like me,” Poisandra says, and then she clicks her fingers and grins. “I know, how about Sandra? That’s human, right?” 

Shelby smiles. “Sandra it is,” she agrees, and Poisandra claps her hands together happily.

“I’m assimilating better than an Andorian tree monkey in a Gregordian swamp nest!” She says, and Shelby wonders if her face looks as confused as she feels. 

“Right…” she says, nodding slowly and deciding not to get into it, “So, Sandra, why don’t you tell me some about your relationship with Sledge.”

“Oh,” Sandra says, waving her hands, “I don’t want to talk about him. Sledge and his stinking army are old news, I’m ready to move on.” 

Shelby plays with the hem of her T-shirt as they walk, still trying to make sure they aren’t being followed, but she thinks they’re in the clear. “Right, I understand, it’s just that,” she says, seeing the museum coming up ahead of them, “There are some pretty important things we need to know about him, if you don’t mind? His weapons, his numbers, any weaknesses or things we could use to-”

“Oh, weaknesses,” Sandra says, laughing, “How’s being totally commitment-phobic with delusions of grandeur? You know the frustrating part is, it’s not like I wasn’t understanding. He had issues with my parents, you know, abandoning him, and his father trying to eat him when he was a kid, and he never really got over it.”

“His father tried to eat him?” Shelby’s eyes widen.

“Yes, like all men, my almost-father-in-law was a bit of a brute,” Sandra says, and she looks sad suddenly, “But Sledge always promised that when he tried to eat our children he’d have trained them well enough to defend themselves first. He was so sweet sometimes…”

She trails off, and Shelby isn’t sure she even wants to continue the conversation. She’s at a loss for how else to ask Poisandra if she knows how to defeat her ex-fiancé. 

They’re across the street from the museum, and Kendall finally hangs up the phone. Shelby is about the cross the street with Sandra in toe when Kendall puts out her arm in front of them. 

Tyler’s jeep comes to a halt right in front of them, with Koda and Riley already in the back. 

“But-” Shelby starts, and Kendall shoots her a look. 

“The base is too far to walk,” Kendall says, looking at Shelby hard before gesturing to the car. 

“Oh, a human car!” Poisandra exclaims excitedly. “Shotgun!” 

She runs around to the passenger side as Kendall exhales, “Whatever,” and she and Shelby climb into the back with the guys. 

***

When they arrive at the house, Chase is already setting up food for everyone, and has connected Kendall’s spare laptop to the TV. She’s not looking forward to having all of the Rangers in her house, but she can’t trust Poisandra yet, it would be stupid of them to bring her to the base after 10 minutes of her wanting to defect, and this is the safest option. 

“Wow,” Shelby says, nodding in approval, and Kendall rolls her eyes. 

She’s the chief administrator of the museum after all. She can afford a nice house, even if she can’t afford to spend a lot of time in it. 

The boys (especially Chase) are busy entertaining their new friend, all of them acting like idiots trying to impress her. It’s like they’ve forgotten what she usually looks like and are too marveled by her new human form to think straight. 

“This is pathetic,” Kendall says from her place in the kitchen, where she and Shelby are getting drinks. 

“We didn’t have to lie to her,” Shelby says immediately, and Kendall resists the urge to groan. 

“Yes we did,” she says, sipping her cold fruit punch, “Because we don’t know her and just because she has an Energem, which by the way she hasn’t given us yet, that doesn’t mean she’s on our side.” 

Shelby frowns. “I know,” she says, “I just think we should have given her the benefit of the doubt.” 

“Shelby, I like you, you’re a good ranger, but you’re way too trusting,” Kendall says, and Shelby looks taken aback. “We can’t put the base in danger.” 

“Really?” Shelby asks, surprised. 

“What?” Kendall wonders which part she’s stuck on. “Of course you’re too trusting. She’s tried to kill us!” 

“No, I mean the first part,” Shelby says, gesturing, “You’ve just never said you like me before.” 

Kendall frowns. Did she say that? Hmm. “Well,” she shrugs, “Don’t let it go to your head.” 

Shelby laughs and follows her back out into the living room. 

***

Her new friends are all so charming and funny; nothing like Sledge and his minions. They could be fun sometimes, but they certainly weren’t her friends. They’d all stab her in the back at the first sign of trouble, because that was part of what being an evil space alien was all about. 

Her new friends are genuine and kind and… it makes her feel a little inadequate. At least with Sledge’s crew she could always be assured that she was the baddest bitch there. It seems she has a lot to learn about being human, and it’s all starting to feel very overwhelming. 

Besides, Sledge isn’t going to give in unless she makes a real point. She’s only been gone a few hours… he probably hasn’t even noticed she’s missing yet. 

“Sandra?” Shelby asks, and she looks over at her expectantly. 

“Sorry, my mind must have been, uh, somewhere else,” she apologizes, and offers them a winning smile. 

“We were just wondering,” Shelby says, glancing over at Kendall reassuringly, “If we could see the Aqua Energem you showed us earlier. Kendall would really like to run some tests on it and you did say you wanted to help us.”

“Oh, of course,” she says, and she quickly pulls the Aqua Energem from her purse and hands it to Shelby. “I do so want to be helpful.”

Kendall’s eyes practically sparkle, and it’s nice to know she can get excited about something. 

“I’m going to just run a few scans,” she says, and she disappears behind her computer screen, with Chase looking curiously over her shoulder. 

“So, while she does that,” Shelby says, looking fond, “Why don’t you tell us some more about why you want to defect? Why did you come to us instead of just striking out on your own?”

“Well,” Poisandra considers this, “I really wanted to make Sledge think good and hard about the way he’s been treating me. And there isn’t anything else in the world that makes him madder than the Power Rangers, so you were the obvious choice. When he finds out I’ve joined you and given you the only Energem he’s been able to find, he’ll realize what a valuable asset I am and beg to have me back, and then I get the utter joy of saying ‘No’!” 

She gets excited thinking about the idea, and she might cackle a little bit maniacally after she finishes. Koda and Tyler looks frightened of her, and Riley just shakes his head and says, “See? This is why I don’t date women.”

Tyler shoves him for it, even if the remark does go over Poisandra’s head, but Shelby’s expression looks pained. “Poisandra, this is gonna sound strange but just go with me here?” Poisandra nods. “Have you ever tried… just talking to Sledge about this?” 

“Of course!” She says, crossing her arms unhappily, “I talk to him all the time! I try to involve him in the wedding planning but he just avoids me or tells me he’s busy. Or I talk to him about building our dream home but he’s put that on hold too, and I’m really worried that nebula back home is gonna get snatched up before he comes around-”

“No, Poisandra,” Shelby interrupts, holding up her hand, “I mean talked to him about this issue, specifically? About how he hurts your feelings by not wanting to commit or about why getting married is so important to you?” Shelby asks, and all the eyes turn back to her. 

She shakes her head, but follows with, “But if he loves me like he says he does, he should just know!” 

Tyler makes a whistling sound, and Shelby presses her lips together. 

“Yeah,” she says, frowning, “That’s not really how good communication works in healthy relationships. If you’ve never explained to him why getting married is so important to you, he probably doesn’t understand why you’re so… eager.” 

“But… aren’t the things that are important to me supposed to be important to him?” Poisandra wonders, feeling very unstable. 

“Yes,” Shelby agrees, “But the visa versa is also true. Has Sledge ever told you why he wants to take over Earth and capture the Energems?” 

“Well…” Poisandra considers, “It’s all he talks about but… no, I don’t think he has.” 

“So it looks like you could both improve when it comes to communicating your needs to each other,” Shelby says, and Poisandra puts her head in her hands.

“I’ve never thought of it like that,” she admits quietly. 

Koda pats her back gently, looking sympathetic. “Don’t worry,” he says, “Koda not good at communication either. It take time to learn.”

Somehow that isn’t as comforting as she thinks it should be. 

***

“Why are you trying to fix her relationship?” Kendall whispers to Shelby back in the kitchen. 

“I just want to make sure she’s ready to defect!” Shelby defends, and Kendall motions for her to keep her voice down. “She’s obviously torn, and you were the one who was worried about her not being genuine.” 

“For good reason, but that doesn’t mean you need to be convincing her to go back and give things another chance with Sledge!” Kendall says, annoyed at Shelby’s inherent goodness. “We need that Aqua Energem. Do you think she’s going to let us have it if she decided to go back?” 

“Well…” Shelby considers and makes a guilty face, “Honestly I think we can take her.” 

Kendall resists the urge to smile at that. “That’s not the point!” 

“I’m just trying to be nice and help her out,” Shelby says, frustrated, “Because that’s what friends do. If defecting isn’t what she really wants, she should know it now rather than later!” 

Kendall counts to ten in her head. This is the thing that grates her nerves when it comes to Shelby. Why does she always have to be so nice and good? Why can’t she ever just be smart about people? 

“Does the counting help?” Shelby wants to know, “Cause I think you still yell at me an awful lot for the counting to be a thing that helps.”

“Results aren’t in,” Kendall says shortly, and then holds up a finger, “Stop trying to fix her relationship! At least until I know whether or not the Energem is real.” 

“There’s a chance it’s not real?” Shelby asks incredulously. 

Kendall gives her a look before heading back to the living room. “What did you think I wanted to test it for?”

***

“This really isn’t much of a base,” Poisandra says, inspecting their command center, “It could really use an interior decorator.”

“Don’t you live on a spaceship that’s several million years old?” Kendall wonders, not looking up from her computer. 

Poisandra laughs. “Good point! Oh, but now that I’m a part of your team I’ll get to live here! I can spruce the place up a bit myself!”

Shelby gets up to help her, looking amused. “That’s a great idea, Sandra! In fact, why don’t you and I start right now? I bet there are loads of unpacked boxes in the garage…” she turns back to Kendall and gives her some wiggly eyebrows. 

Kendall breathes in deeply through her nose, not looking up from her computer. “One, two, three…” she starts, and Chase has to cover his mouth to keep from giggling beside her. 

Poisandra thinks she might be missing the joke, but these humans probably have a more primitive sense of humor than what she’s used to, so she doesn’t take it personally. Shelby grabs her hand and leads her down a hallway to a door, and the two of them start looking around the rangers base to see what can be done. 

“Oh, and this room here,” Poisandra says, indicating what’s clearly a workout room for them, “All wrong. We could change the colors, make into a nice chartreuse!” 

Shelby nods. “Sandra?” She wonders, and Poisandra looks at her questioningly. “What made you decide to defect today, specifically? Did something happen between you and Sledge?” 

Poisandra chews her human lips. “Well, not anything that hasn’t happened before. I was trying to set a date for the wedding, book a venue, and we were talking about it over breakfast when Fury burst in-- Oooohhhh, that guy really bursts my bubbles!” 

“Fury?” Shelby prompts, and Poisandra nods. 

“Going on and on about how he’s found the Aqua Energem, and we’re one step closer beating the rangers…” Poisandra sighs and crosses her arms over her chest, “And Sledge, he just dropped what we were doing and started talking about how Fury is his best general right in front of me! When we all know I’m his best general, I mean, my plans actually succeed most of the time! It’s Fury who messes them all up! So, I decided if he wasn’t going to pay attention to me, that I’d take the Energem and go and make him sorry.”

Shelby puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It sounds like it was a pretty rash decision, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Poisandra agrees, “But how else was I gonna teach him a lesson?”

“Look, Poisandra,” Shelby says, looking nervous, “Don’t take this the wrong way, okay? But I think there are some loose ends you’re going to have to tie up with Sledge before you can really be on our side. I want you here, I think you could be good! But I’m worried you aren’t ready for it.” 

“Oh but I am!” Poisandra insists grabbing onto Shelby’s hands, “I know I am, I’ll prove it the first chance I get!” 

Shelby nods, squeezing Poisandra’s hands. “Okay. But just so you know, whatever happens, no hard feelings, okay? You have to make the right decision for you.” 

Poisandra smiles. “Wow,” she says happily, “Sledge really is wrong about you guys.” 

Tyler opens the door to the room their standing in abruptly. “Monster in the quarry,” he says shortly, and Shelby gives her a look. 

“Time to prove it,” Shelby tells her and Poisandra nods. 

***

Kendall saw it coming. 

In retrospect, Shelby probably should have listened to her. Kendall was right about a lot of things, including Poisandra, even if she wasn’t always right in the right way. She wasn’t ready to defect, after all. While she’d told Poisandra that she should do right by herself and that there wouldn’t be any hard feelings on Shelby’s part, she feels pretty crummy about it as she watches Poisandra jump into Sledges arms after one large display of affection for her. 

He’d noticed she was gone after all, and he sent out a monster to look for her. Poisandra shakes off her human form and returns to her old self, and cheers the monster on as it attacks the rangers she’d called “friends” earlier that day. 

She does think they love each other, but it’s not much of a consolation prize when the Aqua Energem turns out to be a fake, too. At least Sledge is as pissed off about it as they are; apparently he really did think Fury’d found an Energem, but that was a trick on Fury’s part to get back into Sledge’s good graces. At least they haven’t lost anything for deciding to trust her. 

They fight Sledge’s monster and defeat it, and they send the Zords back to their hiding places and demorph. Poisanda and Sledge disappear, the sound of kissy noises lingering for a moment. Shelby shakes her head but smiles at the empty air anyway. 

Shelby hears footsteps coming up behind her, and she turns to face her friends with disappointment, but instead a sparkling heart appears in front of her. 

“Psst, Pink Ranger,” Poisandra’s face appears in the heart, and Shelby grins at her, “I wanted to say thanks for all your help. You helped me and Sledgums get back together, and I’m really gonna give that communication stuff a try this time! You’re a real gal-pal, and I wanted you to know I won’t forget it!” 

The heart disappears, but a small disc drops from its place. Shelby picks it up, and turns it over in her hands. 

“What’s that?” Tyler asks as he comes to a stop, and Shelby shakes her head, unsure. 

The disc reads “Friends Forever!!!” across the top. 

***

In something of a triumph, the disc contains data that Poisandra had collected from Shelby and Kendall’s machine before it had been destroyed. How Poisandra managed to download it or why she’d withheld it from Sledge they don’t know, but there is something very useful in it: an energy reading that could be a clue to finding the real Aqua Energem! 

Maybe Poisandra wasn’t all bad, after all. 

It means the day wasn’t a complete waste, but still, while all the others celebrate, Shelby decides she needs to be alone and heads for the kitchen in their real base. 

She pulls out a pint of ice cream from the freezer and makes herself comfy on the second hand couch Tyler had found them, but she finds she doesn’t really feel like eating. She watches the ice cream melt and plays with it with her spoon, wondering what a real monster defection must be like, and it any ranger had ever had one work out before. 

“I thought I’d find you down here,” Kendall’s voice startles her, and she looks up with a small sad smile. “Eating ice cream, huh?” 

“Thought it might make me feel better,” Shelby admits, pushing the untouched, melting ice cream around. She sets it down on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Kendall comes over and sits beside her. “You shouldn’t beat yourself up. Besides, you were right about her.” 

Shelby guffaws. “What? I was completely wrong! You were the one who was right. We shouldn’t have trusted her, I shouldn’t have been so eager to help because she just went back to Sledge in the end.” 

“Maybe,” Kendall says, reaching for the spoon sticking out of the melty ice cream, “But you were right, too. If we’d blown her off she never would have given us the disk, and there is valuable information on there. Maybe not the Aqua Energem, but at least a clue to finding it. That’s not nothing, Shelby. And for what it’s worth, I think you really helped her. You saw the good in her and helped repair a relationship she cares about.” 

“So, wait,” Shelby says, frowning, “First you admit you like me, and now you’re saying I actually did a good thing? Have I fallen into a parallel universe? And since when do you turn down credit for being right?” 

Kendall actually smiles. She plops a spoonful of melted ice cream into her mouth before answering. “I didn’t say I wasn’t right. I’m just saying that… maybe it’s possible we both were.” 

Shelby snorts. 

“Hey, Rome wasn’t built in a day,” Kendall admonishes, offering the spoon back to Shelby. 

“Hey, shouldn’t we be worried about Sledge trying to destroy your house now that Poisandra knows where it is?” Shelby wonders.

Kendall shrugs. “Better my house than our real base. Besides, I have monster attack insurance, I’m not worried.” 

Shelby laughs, and takes her first bite of the ice cream. “What do you think would have happened if she’d actually defected?” 

“Well, I imagine we’d have a lot more hearts around the place,” Kendall says, smirking, and Shelby grins. 

“Thanks, Kendall,” Shelby says, handing her back the spoon, “I know we don’t agree on things a lot, but I think we made a pretty good team today. And I appreciate you saying I was right.” 

“Well,” Kendall says, dipping the spoon back in the ice cream, “You do still drive me crazy, but maybe…” and she picks the spoon up and brings it over and smacks it against Shelby’s cheek, “I can return the favor!” 

Shelby gasps at the cold while Kendall laughs, and then, playfully, she closes her eyes and counts, “One, two, three…” 

Kendall is still laughing as Shelby decides the counting doesn’t work at all, and she reaches into the ice cream with her hand and goes for Kendall’s glasses. 

“Oh, no!” Kendall laughs, squirming out of the way, and Shelby stands to chase her around the base in revenge, much to the shock of the rest of their teammates. 

“I take back everything I said,” Kendall shouts as she runs, but Shelby can tell she doesn’t mean it. 

“No take-backsies!” Shelby argues anyway, jumping over a table in her efforts. 

“Girls,” Chase explains to Koda as they watch them run around the base, “Friends one moment, trying to kill each other the next. They’re a very confusing species.”

This makes both of them stop where they are and with one look at each other, eye Chase instead. 

Chase realizes a second too late, and they cover his face in the melted ice cream, smooshing some of it into his hair as he complains loudly. 

Kendall and Shelby high five over his head, and in that moment Shelby has a lot of hope for the future. She’s hopeful that she and Kendall can really be friends someday, and hopeful that, if they work as a team, they might get to see the day they defeat sledge and reunite all of the Energems. 

She’s hopeful that maybe, they’ll get to see the day when Poisandra really can be good.


End file.
